Cold as Ice
by Silent Messiah
Summary: (Chapter 6 Is up 2-8-05) Soi and Suboshi are tired of losing and decide to take things into their own hands. What could they be plotting? What does this mean for the Suzaku Seishi? (not a Suzaku bashing fic technically)
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-sama does. If not for her, I'd not have the pleasure of enjoying writing this fan fic which I do for free! So please don't sue me! However, I would love some feed back on this. Please review or email me at . Thanks!  
  
Silent Messiah  
  
Cold as Ice  
  
"That's it! One failure is one too many! I've had enough of you, Soi!" Nakago bellowed. "Get out of my sight! Get out before I change my mind and end your pathetic excuse for a life."  
  
"But, Nakago . . . "  
  
"I SAID 'GET OUT'!!"  
  
Soi quickly gathered the remainder of her clothing and ran out of Nakago's tent into the freezing Hokkan country air. She shivered as the wind whipped around her partially covered body. She knew Nakago was furious with her. She had failed to destroy the Suzaku on the boat and had in fact caused them to reach Hokkan more quickly than had she not interfered at all.  
  
"I must regain Nakago's favor. The Suzaku will pay dearly for this!" she screamed into the wind.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder lightly causing her to jolt. Reflexively she grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the back of her "assailant."  
  
"OW! Let go Soi! You're gonna break my arm!"Suboshi cried out in pain.  
  
"You should know better than to sneak up behind me!"  
  
  
  
"Sheesh. I was just bringing you a coat," he said looking away as if only now noticing that she was nearly naked. "Here," he said thrusting the coat to her still averting his eyes.  
  
Soi took the offered coat and wrapped it around her.  
  
"I ummm . . . heard about what happened on the ship. I bet Nakago is pretty peeved." Suboshi said trying to make conversation. However, Soi only stood, the wind whipping her red hair around her face. " Maybe we're going about this wrong. There's got to be something. Those Suzaku have to pay for what they did to my Aniki."  
  
Soi perked up. "Suboshi, you're BRILLIANT!" she exclaimed kissing him. "Why didn't we think of it before!?"  
  
Suboshi blushed deeply. "Huh? I am? ...Think of what?"  
  
"Every time we've attacked the Suzaku we've done it one at a time. I've got a plan and if you'll help me, we might just be able to pull this off."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Miaka watched as Tamahome talked to the boy he had saved. 'He looks so happy with that boy. It's no wonder that his family loved him so much. I still can't believe they're gone,' she thought brushing a stray tear from her cheek before approaching her beloved.  
  
"Tamahome?" she called.  
  
"Miaka," he replied. "I thought you would be back in the Village with the others."  
  
" I had to come see you. "  
  
" You shouldn't be out here. It's cold. If something ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
"You won't Tamahome." Miaka said as Tamahome wrapped his arms around her. She knew they shouldn't do this. Tai Itsikun had told her they must never be intimate or she could never call on Suzaku.  
  
The two lovers were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the forest around them had grown quiet. They continued to hold each other eyes closed as if they were the only ones in the world. Miaka wished she could remain in Tamahome's arms forever.  
  
Suddenly, a crack of lightning lit the evening sky even though there was not a cloud in sight. Miaka jumped clinging onto Tamahome. "Wh . . . what was that?"  
  
"I don't know but we better get back to the camp," Tamahome replied. 'I have a bad feeling about this' he thought.  
  
The couple started walking swiftly when another crack of lightning struck a nearby tree causing it to fall directly toward the couple.  
  
"MIAKA LOOK OUT!!!!!" Tamahome shouts shoving the Miko who stood frozen in fear as the tree fell toward her. Tamahome barely gets out of the way before the tree falls in between them. The tree was so large around neither could see the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! TAMA . . . "she shouts being cut off abruptly by a cloth-covered hand. The cloth had a funny smell to it. She looked back to the owner of the hand.  
  
"Well hello there Suzaku no Miko . . . looks like I'll have my revenge for Aniki after all." Suboshi replied holding tight to the struggling Miko. "Have a nice nap."  
  
Miaka tries desperately to get away but the cloth over her mouth and nose held some sort of sleeping potion. Her strength ebbed away until she blacked out. The last thing she saw was the face of the Seiryuu Seishi Suboshi.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Tamahome struggled to get up. A sharp pain in his leg causes his attempts to stop. He looks behind him finding his leg pinned under one of the larger branches. 'I've got to get up. Miaka. Is she all right? Damn if Nuriko were here, he could lift this off me with his pinky.'  
  
"My, my look what we have here," a velvety voice called. " And here I thought I'd have a much bigger fight from you. Looks like Nature has helped my task . . . "  
  
Tamahome looked in the direction of the voice his eyes widening as he sees the owner. "Soi . . . "  
  
"Glad to know you remember me Suzaku Seishi. Now, to get what I came for . . . "  
  
'No!' he thought 'Not Miaka! You can't take her! I hope she ran away!'  
  
"MIAKA RUN GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh but that's not what, or should I say WHO, I came for," she smirkingly replied as she neared the struggling Seishi. She took the sleeping potion-covered cloth and tackled Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome's eyes grew even wider as he saw the cloth in her hand. Did she mean to take him back to Yui? NO! He had to fight! He had to get loose! Only a bit further and his leg would be free of the fallen tree.  
  
Soi wrapped her arms around the Suzaku's neck, holding firmly the cloth over his mouth and nose. Tamahome struggled against her but the injury to his leg had already drained some of his strength. 'Miaka . . .'  
  
"Sleep, Tamahome . . . we have a long journey ahead of us," Soi told a now unconscious Tamahome.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Captured!

  
  


I apologize in being so long in getting the next chapter out. However as you all know life happens. Hopefully with the holidays coming up I'll have more time to work on these.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-sama does. If not for her, I'd not have the pleasure of enjoying writing this fan fic which I do for free! So please don't sue me! However, I would love some feed back on this. Please review or email me at marajade77@yahoo.com . Thanks!

  
  


Silent Messiah

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cold as Ice Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


Tamahome awoke to stiffness in his arms and legs. 'Man that cold ground must be getting to me. Next time I'll sleep closer to the fire,'he thought as he moved to stretch finding he can't!

  
  


Tamahome's eyes shot open finding himself chained, lying on a cold floor. He tried to move to get his bearings but fell when he put weight on his one leg.

  
  


'Oh Suzaku that smarts! But how . . .the tree . . . Soi . . .MIAKA!' his mind thought frantically. Where could she be? Did she get away?

  
  


He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the dimness in the room. The walls were bare except for shackles dangling from them. There was only a single door. Only small crack like windows high above him letting in a small amount of light. It was his only indication that it was day or night. 

  
  


'Great Suzaku,' Tamahome prayed, 'Please keep your daughter safe as I have not been able. Protect her now that I may not be able to again.'

  
  


Suddenly, the room seemed flooded with light as the door creaked open. Tamahome reflexively squinted his eyes at the intruding light. A lithe figure stood just inside the door. Unable to see completely who the figure belonged to due to the blinding light, he could only guess. From her stance, yes was definitely a female, it had to be Soi.

"Well look who finally decide to wake up," Soi stated as she strode into the cell. 

  
  


"What do you want from me Soi? Do you plan on taking me back to Yui? Where's Miaka!?"

  
  


"Now, now Tamahome. Is that anyway to talk to your hostess?"

  
  


"You're no hostess, Soi. If anything, you're a selfish, manipulating...." Tamahome's response was cut off as lightning bolt hit just beside his head.

  
  


"Next time, I won't miss," she snapped. "If you MUST know, your precious little Priestess is unharmed. . . for now. As long as you cooperate that is."

  
  


Tamahome seethed inside wishing he weren't hurt so that he could get away from Soi and find his beloved. However, still injured he could only wait and play along. Hopefully in the process finding out exactly what Soi was up to. He balled his fists but nodded in consent.

  
  


"That's much better," she stated as she knelt down by his feet. 

  
  


Two other figures appear from behind Soi and step into the room. The two women leaned and whispered something to Soi which caused her to glare at them. Tamahome's thoughts started to wander as to how he could eventually make his escape. His Thoughts did not get far as the two women started to lift him up.

  
  


"Where are we going?" Tamahome blurted out.

  
  


"You are Injured are you not? I suppose I could leave you here and wounded. Then your leg will never heal properly. Or you can allow yourself to be helped by these two ladies so they can start to mend your foot. The decision is yours," Soi proclaimed. She knew he would not refuse. She knew as with any man in his situation he was already thinking of escape. Any help to heal more quickly would aid him in his quest. But she had other plans for him.

  
  


Tamahome nodded reluctantly as Soi had known he would and helped as much as he could with one good leg and shackled arms to stand. Soi walked to behind him and tied a black cloth around his eyes. 

  
  


"We wouldn't want you trying to escape now would we? Otherwise some harm may befall your beloved Priestess..." she trailed off knowing she had the desired effect as he stiffened. "Now be a good boy for these ladies. I will be watching you."

  
  


Tamahome's heart lurched at the thought of anything happening to Miaka. He had no choice but to do as Soi commanded. He was injured, had no idea where Miaka was, or where he was for that matter. Worst of all, he felt helpless. He hated feeling this way. If only he could be sure that Miaka was ok. That was all that mattered to him. She was all he had left now. He couldn't loose her too.

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Uncertainty then

Sorry once again for delay in updating. Holidays were more hectic than the norm. And now that I'm somewhat settled back in school I have a bit more net time. So I hope to updating this much more frequently. Thanks to those who reviewed and who are being patient with me!

  
  


Oh and before I forget:

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-sama does. If not for her, I'd not have the pleasure of enjoying writing this fan fic which I do for free! So please don't sue me! However, I would love some feed back on this. Please review or email me at marajade77@yahoo.com . Thanks!

  


Now on with the show!

Silent Messiah

  
  
  
  


Cold as Ice Chapter 3

  
  


Miaka shivered as sunlight shone brightly in her eyes. She felt as though she had made into one of Nuriko's wall angels. She reached down sluggishly to pull her blanket over her head and return to sleep. 

"So you finally awaken, Suzaku no Miko."

Miaka's blood chilled at the sound of the voice. It was so familiar. She opened her eyes slightly blinded more by the sunlight pouring in from an unknown source. She blinked and squinted her eyes trying to see but all she saw was a shadow. The figure could be no taller than she was herself.

"Where..am I?"

The figure did not answer. But stepped into the light giving her a clear view of Suboshi's face.

"Amiboshi..."

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK HIS NAME!!!" Suboshi shouted stepping closer anger burning in his eyes.

"No.....NO! Tamahome....Tamahome!...Where is he?!?! TAMAHO..."Miaka screamed scrambling to an upright position but was stopped Suboshi clamping a hand around her mouth.

"Be silent! You're Tamahome isn't here, nor are any of your other Seishi. You are my prisoner and will remain so until I no longer wish it!"

Miaka looked up to Suboshi fear evident in her eyes. She knew of what he was capable. She had seen what he had done to Tamahome's family. Also, she knew he could have already killed her had he so wanted. 

"Keep quiet or I will have to gag you. Got it?"

Miaka nodded tingling with fear and he removed his hand. She had no idea where she was or how she could get out of this situation. She was alone. 

She wanted to know where her beloved was. Was he hurt...or dead?!?! Miaka wanted to ask but she dare not.

Suboshi stepped away and grabbed something off a table nearby. "Eat this. It'll keep your strength up."

He didn't know why but something was wrong with this picture. The Miko looked on him in fear as she looked at the food. From what he had heard from Yui-sama she would normally have dove into it. 'Why should you care why she isn't eating, baka. She in your enemy. She caused your brother's death! She hurt Yui-sama!' But somewhere in the back of his mind another voice tried to contradict him. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


He had sat by her while she was unconscious. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. It was almost as if she had an air of innocense around her. He shook his head.

The door suddenly opened revealing Soi. "How is she?" she asked.

"Still unconscious."

"Good. Keep an eye on her Suboshi. She's the leverage we need to keep Tamahome in line. Once I break him I will give him to Nakago-sama. Then we will deliver this girl to him. For once Suboshi we will be victorious!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Suboshi shivered inwardly as he remembered the cold icy look to Soi's eyes. Suboshi, as much as he wanted revenge for his brother and more for the hurt of Yui-sama, was questioning himself. He remembered his brother's words to him before he left for Konan-koku.

"Shun-chan I have to go. Fighting is the last thing I want to do, but this is the only way. When I return we will summon Seiryuu and finally have the peace we both have wanted for so long. I promise otoutu I'll be back for you"

'You lied to me. You said you be back!'Suboshi thought clenching his fist. 'No...No it wasn't your fault Aniki it was their's. The Suzaku Shichi Seishi kept you from me. Now I have what is precious to them. I will make her mine...

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued . . .

(Insert Dramatic Music)

  
  


Bwahahahahahaha (cough cough)

Er sorry. Well tell me what you think!

Notes: Otoutu - Little Brother

Aniki - Big Brother

  
  


Suzaku no Miko - Priestess of Suzaku

Baka - idiot/stupid

-koku - used when talking about a country such as Konan

Shichi Seishi - Star warriors

-sama - term of respect given to someone of high rank usually

-chan - term of endearment usually with relatives or very close friends/lovers (AND NO YAOI TWINCEST!!!! ewww!!!!!)


	4. A Little Medicine

Disclaimer: (to the tune of "Deck the Halls" which I do not own)

I don't own Fushigi Yugi

Fa la la la la, la la, la laaa

If I said so they would sue me

Fa la la la la, la la, la laaa

I'm not making any money

Fa la la, la la la, la la laaa

But I think this song is funny

Fa la la la la, la la, la laaa 

  
  


Author's note at the end.

  
  


Now on with the show!

Cold as Ice 

Chapter 4  


Tamahome stumbled in the darkness, the blindfold holding all light out from his eyes. He held his own weight as much as he could as the two women guided him along. The two women were silent as they walked giving no indication as to where he was or who they were. 

  
  


Tamahome's mind was elsewhere. His thoughts, between holding back groans of pain from the injured leg, were of Miaka. How was she? Where had Soi taken her? Was she injured? Was she . . . 'NO!' his mind screamed. She was alive. He knew it. She just had to be. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. 

  
  


Tamahome's mind was brought back to his situation as the women stopped. He heard the sound of another door opening. What was going on? Where was he now? The door opened and the two women brought him through and continued walking into a room the door shut behind him. 'Soi must have followed us. Why wouldn't she? I am her prisoner,' he thought.

  
  


The women turned around and moved to push Tamahome backwards. He stumbled a bit wincing in pain from the pressure on his leg and falling back onto something soft. Before Tamahome could do or say anything four hands pushed him backward into a laying position onto what he had sat. The hands then grabbed his bringing them up above him. 

  
  


"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" he shouted. However, instead of complying a blade was pressed against his throat. Tamahome stiffened.

  
  


"I thought I had told you to be a good boy. Now you shall have to be punished." Soi scolded. " Finish binding him quickly." 

  
  


Tamahome felt fear trickle into his heart. Holding as still as he could as the women bound his arms above him. They then reached for his pants to remove them. Again he started to struggle but the blade pressed against his throat stopped that instantly.

  
  


The women continued slipping off all but his breech cloth leaving him some dignity. Then they examined his leg. He winced as they touched and poked his injured limb. He heard the women whisper something to Soi. He felt the blade pull back but not away letting him know she could slice his throat in an instant should he fight again.

  
  


The hands returned and the pain as well. He held back a scream bitting his lip til it bled, as he felt something shift and heard a snap. The women had reset the bone that had broken from the tree landing on it. Though the scream didn't come, tears from the pain squeezed out dampening the blindfold his fists balled so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Tamahome's breathing became labored as the women worked wrapping his injured leg tightly to a splint. 

  
  


"Now if you hadn't fought that wouldn't have had to be as bad . . . Leave us! I need time with him alone," Soi commanded.

  
  


Tamahome's heart started pounding as he heard the door close. The blindfold was then removed, the light bright forcing him to close his eyes. 

  
  


"Now we'll have to see about that punishment, shouldn't we. After all . . . you were a very bad boy." Soi looked down at the captured and bound man. She looked over his nearly nude form. He wasn't as well defined as Nakago-sama but still pleasing to look at. She wondered though what might be still hidden. Was it as pleasing as the rest of him?

"What shall I do with you?" she asked herself trailing the blade down his chest smirking as he winced in fear. " I wouldn't move too much. You might end up cutting yourself." 

  
  


Setting the blade down she looks up to his face . . . looking for the fear. There it was shining in his eyes. She could tell he was unsure of what was to come. She leaned forward pressing her lips against hers. Tamahome gasped in surprise. Soi took the opportunity growing more bold in her movement slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

  
  


Tamahome's eyes widened and started to pull away. This wasn't right. Miaka was the only one who should kiss him like this. Miaka had never been bold like this. Therefore, Soi's actions had taken him off guard. 'STOP!' his mind screamed. He fought, trying to pull away, however the bindings prevented him from moving as well as the dangerous spark in Soi's eyes. 

  
  


Soi pulled away looking at Tamahome as if he were a piece of meat and she the starving predator. "Mmmm, just like sweet candy." She moves in to kiss him again. However, he turns his head quickly. "Don't turn from me!" She grabs his face turning it back, her fingernails bitting into his skin as she forced him to once again look at her. 

  
  
  
  


"You belong to me now. You will obey me or else." She leans down biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

  
  


Tamahome winced in pain. What was this sadistic witch planning for him? What exactly did she want? Why was she torturing him? 'Why?!?!'his mind screamed.

  
  


Soi smirked inwardly at Tamahome's tension. It was as if he had never been with a woman before. 'Ah, so he's a virgin. This will make things much more interesting,' she thought.. "Interesting indeed."

  
  


To Be Continued . . . 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dun Dun Dun!!!!! I am so very much evil! 

  
  


I apologize to those of you who have been waiting patiently or impatiently as the case may be for this chapter. Things in life have been hectic but I did not forget this story! In fact my muses bug me on a daily basis about all of them.

  
  


Now in Answer to some of my reviews.

  
  


KittyLynne-Expect more cliffhangers, especially since it takes me a while to update. Thanks for being so supportive. Your reviews lift me up and make me want to write my best! This chapter is slightly longer but I'm trying! Honest!

  
  


Ranka- Thanks much! I enjoy it too!

  
  


Adriana- I'm anxious too. My muses won't tell me what's coming up until they say "Here write this!" 

  
  


Well thanks to you all. Hopefully there won't be so large a gap between updates from now on but I can't promise. Thanks!

  
  


~Silent Messiah~


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, never have, and never will. sniffle sniffle The benevolent Yu Watase does. I'm just borrowing her characters for a while. Or are they borrowing me?

Cold As Ice: 

Chapter 5

Chichiri looks around the camp as Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Nuriko were breaking camp. "Miaka-chan wa?"

"Now that'cha mention it, 'Chiri, I've not seen Tamahome all morning neither." Tasuki observes.

"Their belongings are still here. Perhaps, they are speaking to elders of the village" Mitsukake offers.

Chiriko shakes his head. "I was just there. They've not seen them since last evening."

Nuriko stares thoughtfully at the saddlebag he was tightening down. 'Tamahome and Miaka had gone out last night. Could something have happened to them?' he thinks. Nothing had seemed amiss when he had left the couple alone. However they weren't in Konan-koku anymore.

"Tamahome and Miaka-chan went into the woods last night. Did anyone see them return?" Nuriko voices, receiving a unanimously negative.

"No, their bedrolls weren't spread out either."

"Kuso! Something could have happened to them! Come on! Don't just stand there!" Nuriko shouts running for the last place he had seen the pair.

Dodging trees, which seemingly jump out into his path, Nuriko swiftly makes his way to the tree grove not far from camp. Before entering the clearing, he stops suddenly.

Blinking in dismay, he discovers a sight he'd have rather not seen. The tree, under which the couple had declared their love, had fallen.

"MIAKA!!!!!" Nuriko shouts running for the tree preparing to lift it.

"WAIT! Nuriko don't touch anything." Chiriko insists panting to catch his breath while the other catch up.

"But they could be crushed under there!" Nuriko shouts remembering the last time the pair had been piled under the rubble of one of the palace gazebos.

"There's no signs of them Nuriko. And if there were and you flung the tree, we'd never find them. All the evidence to find them would be gone! Please sit down and tell us what you know." Chiriko states trying to calm the Seishi. "What happened last night?"

As Nuriko tells of all he had seen, leaving out the contents of Miaka and Tamahome's discussion, up until he had left.

Mitsukake listens as he examines the tree. "Minna, look." He points to a large branch that looked slightly charred.

Chiriko's eyes widen as he picks up a scrap of clothing from the branch. "This is Tamahome's!"

Chichiri studies the tree. "This tree looks like it was struck by lighting, no da. Demo, There were no cloud last night, no da."

" 'Chiri…" Tasuki says solemnly. "Look…" he points to a splash of blood beneath the branch.

"Nuriko! Lift the Tree! Quickly!" Chichiri commands.

Nuriko swiftly complies lifting the great tree. Underneath they find one of Tamahome's shoes near the bloody ground and a small red ribbon, exactly like Miaka's, caught on a branch on the opposite side of the tree. Tasuki quickly retrieves them then allowed Nuriko to lower the tree once more.

"They're alive, no da. Injured perhaps, but alive, no da."

"Then where th' hell are they! Why can't we sense them? How did this happen!? Damnit 'Chiri! We have to find them! Why the HELL ARE WE JUST STANDIN' HERE!?"

"Calm down Tasuki-kun. Shouting will not find them more quickly, no da."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Chichiri sighs sitting down.

"This is no time to rest! We have to find Miaka!"

"Tasuki-kun, I need silence if I'm to try to locate them, no da. Have patience, no da."

Tasuki growls slightly but plops down on the ground himself next to the stricken Nuriko.

Nuriko stares off into the forest as if staring long enough would bring them back.

Chichiri sighs and evens out his breathing. He stretches out his senses linking into the nature around him. He tries to focus on the link connecting all the seishi with their miko. He catches a flash of pain, recent but too distant to distinguish from whom it came. Trying to focus on that feeling, he follows the path only to be blocked. He attempts to force his will into the barrier bending and twisting it to open a pathway, only to be forcibly shoved back into his own body and consciousness.

"Chichiri-san! Daijabou, ka?" Chiriko asks.

"Itai, no da." Chichiri says sitting upright.

"Well?" Tasuki asks.

"They've been captured. At least one of them is injured, but both are alive." Chichiri gravely states. "Someone powerful is holding them captive, powerful enough that they've blocked our link to them. There's only one group powerful enough to do such a thing…"

"Seiryu!!" Tasuki exclaims as Chichiri nods.

"It's my fault. If I had stayed here they wouldn't be gone! I could have helped them!" Nuriko cries out.

Mitsukake kneels next to Nuriko. "No one could have known what would happen. Even Chichiri sensed nothing. Had you been here, perhaps you may have helped them. Or perhaps they would have captured you as well or worse killed you. But it is the past now. Now we must concentrate on finding them and getting them back. We all must be strong for them."

Nuriko nods slowly. 'I'll find them. I swear it! When I find those Seiryu, they'll wish they'd never been born!' Nuriko swore in his mind.

To Be Continued

Notes:

"… wa?" Where's…?

Kuso a curse word.

Minna everyone.

Demo but.

Miko priestess.

Daijabou ka? Are you all right?

No da. An inflection ending from ancient times used for emphasis. Chichiri uses it frequently unless he is in a very serious tone.

Author's notes:

SM says:

Onegai! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to take so long to update honestly! In fact I've going to try to have the next chapter up as quickly as possible. My muse on this had decided to take a long vacation, ergo the long time from the last update. However they seem to be back for the time being, so I shall be writing as long as they keep me tied to the desk.

Muses say:

Back to work you! Or I'll hide all your plushies!

SM says:

Noooooo not my precious plushies! Keep your paws off my Fluffy!

Please let me know what you thought of the latest chapter. We shall return soon to Cold As Ice!

Until next time! Ja' ne!

SM

Preview of Next Chapter (small teaser):

Suboshi comes up with a plan. What will happen to Miaka?


	6. Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I don't own anything. - Sigh.

Cold As Ice: 

Chapter 6

Miaka ate in silence stealing glances at her pacing captor. 'What is he going to do with me? Where is Tamahome? Is there any more food? No, no, no, Miaka no baka. This isn't the time to think of that!' She thought to herself. Looking back up at Suboshi she finished the last bit of rice placing her chopsticks on top of the bowl. She stared into the fire thinking of her beloved and of how she could escape.

Suboshi picked up a bundle of cloth and thrust them at the Suzaku no miko. "Here change into this."

Miaka looked at the pile of clothing. "Why?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" he snapped. "Just do it."

Miaka jumped slightly when he shouted, wanting to hide from his wrath. "O…okay" she replied shakily. She unfolded the clothes and laid them out on the bed next to her before standing up.

"Ano… could you…?" she asked.

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid Suzaku no miko or you'll regret it." He growled. Suboshi quickly turned around quietly covering a blush. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing? It's not as if I'm looking at Yui-sama.' He thought to himself as he listened to the cloth hitting the floor causing his blush to intensify. 'Get a hold of yourself. She is my prisoner. I cannot let her control me in anyway.'

Suboshi thought of the discussion with Soi before the plan was set into motion.

* * *

Flashback 

"Suboshi, this WILL work. I know it! We will succeed. But you must remember this: YOU are the one in control. You are the captor. Do not let the miko get to you. If you give her even an inch, you give her the chance to escape. You give her the chance to send you to meet your aniki."

"Demo…"

"NO! Your control must be absolute. Amiboshi would say the same. You're doing this for him, ne?" At his slow nod she continued. "We cannot afford to lose."

"After we have them, then what? The Suzaku Shichi Seishi will come looking for them."

"Then we must go where they will not find us."

Suboshi thought about it for a moment before answering. "East would be too obvious, though in Kutou we'd be more protected. Yui-sama and Nakago still head North…They would think to look there next."

"We cannot go south, we'd be too close to the Suzaku territory."

"Then we must go west, to Sairou. There are many boarder towns in which we could hide."

Soi nodded smiling satisfactorily. "Indeed."

End Flashback

* * *

Miaka straightened the seams and checked the ties on her traditional kimono. 'How am I going to walk in a thing like this? I'll be lucky to take two steps without falling.' 

Reaching down she started to fold her clothes only to have them ripped out of her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"You will no longer require these garments, Suzaku no miko." Suboshi stated as he threw them into the fire.

"NO!" She ran forward toward the fire trying to snatch her clothing back. Reaching into the fire she pulled out two small articles burning her hand in the process.

Suboshi quickly grabbed the miko's shoulder as she reached her hand into the fire yanking her back into the bed. "Stupid! Very stupid, Suzaku no miko."

Miaka clutched her treasure to her chest. All she had been able to grab was her wallet containing the picture of her and Yui…and her picture of her seishi.

"Show me your hand Miko." At the shake of Miaka's head he grabbed her hand anyway causing her to cry out. "What is in your hand?" He looked at the picture and wallet then prepared to throw them back into the fire. A small hand reached out stopping him.

"Onegai, Suboshi. Onegai, let me have this." She begged. "Onegai, Suboshi…" She looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

Shoving her away once again he stood up with her things in hand. And walked toward the door. "Stay here. I will return." He said before exiting the door.

She could here the lock click outside trapping her inside. Looking into the fire she saw the last piece of her uniform catch fire. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched her final link to her world disappear into the flames. She threw herself onto the bed sobbing until exhaustion overtook her, falling into a fitful slumber. 'Onegai, anyone…taskete.'

* * *

Suboshi clicked the lock into place before storming out to the stables. 'Why didn't I throw these into the fire? They're the only link now showing who she is.' Kicking a nearby bucket he startled the few chickens nearby. 'Kuso! Soi would have my head. No matter. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. I could use it as leverage to keep her in line, a bribe of sorts.' 

Walking into the stable, he approached his horse. He saddled the mare and checked the tack making sure it wasn't too tight. Next he fastened down the saddlebags filled with supplies for the trip. Gripping the reins, he walked the horse out of the stall. Just before shutting the gate behind them, he grabbed a piece of rope.

* * *

Miaka jumped at the sound of the lock unlatching bunching her body into the corner of the bed futilely hoping to hide in the shadows. She cringed backward as the door opened revealing her captor once more. 

"Time to go, miko." He stated walking up to her terrified form. He grabbed the wrist of her injured hand. He carefully checked it over. The skin showed signs of blistering. He shook his head. "You really are a klutz, injuring yourself over clothing."

He reached into his pocket and opened a package of foul smelling contents. Miaka wrinkled her nose causing Suboshi to smirk. Taking a dab he smeared the solution over her injured hand. Miaka hissed as the salve touched her burned skin.

"It will help. Hold still." After rubbing a bit more slave into the wound, he grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand securely.

Miaka looked up to her captor in wonder. How could this boy be so completely an enigma? One moment, he scared the living breath from her. But now, his touch, it was so gentle. It almost seemed as if he was a completely different person.

Suboshi checked the wrap one more time then released her hand. "Let's go. We still have a way to travel."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where your seishi will not find you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to standing, then lead her outward toward the door keeping a firm grip on her.

Once outside, He took the horse's harness giving it the signal to kneel down. Lifting Miaka up into a sidesaddle position in the front of the saddle, he takes her hands and the bit of rope and binds them to the pommel.

"Iie! Somebod…" Miaka starts to scream only to be silenced by Suboshi's lips crushing against her own. While distracted, he finished binding her hands to the pommel.

"Very…stupid…miko." He whispers in her ear glaring into her eyes. "Are you that foolish as to endanger the ones you love?"

Miaka looked at him with widened eyes. The demon had returned. She shied away when he reached once more for her face. Closing her eyes, she jerks her head away.

"Look at me. Open your eyes." He states gripping her chin tightly until she complied hesitantly. "From now on you are no longer Suzaku no miko, no longer Yuki Miaka. From now on you will be my wife."

Not waiting for a response, he signaled the horse to stand. Then, he stepped into the stirrup, quickly seating himself behind Miaka. He wrapped his arms around her, gripped the reins, and kicked the mare into movement. The mare reared and took off like a flash, tossing a stunned Miaka into Suboshi's grip.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

AN: Am I evil or what?

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers who have put up with my sporadic posting. I'm trying to post on a more regular basis. Hopefully, my muses won't abandon me in the middle once again. Please review and let me know what you think!

SM

Terms:

Ano: Um

Baka: Idiot, stupid, silly, etc.

Demo: But

Iie: No

Kuso: Curse word

Miko: Priestess

Onegai: Please

Suzaku no Miko: Priestess of Suzaku

Taskete : Help me


End file.
